Prędka Łapa
Prędka Łapa (ang. Swiftpaw) – Był uczniem Długiego Ogona. Chcąc stać się wojownikiem i zwrócić na siebie uwagę Błękitnej Gwiazdy postanowił odszukać sforę'' razem z Jasnym Sercem, jednak z tej wyprawy nie wrócił żywy i za życia nigdy nie został wojownikiem Klanu Pioruna. '''Wygląd' Prędka Łapa to czarno-biały kocur z jasnymi, bursztynowymi oczami. Jest szczupły i wysoki jak na swój wiek. Jednakże jego wygląd w ,,Sekret Żółtego Kła" budzi wątpliwości, ponieważ ma on tam sierść w kolorze jednolitej, przydymionej szarości. Prawdopodobnie był to tylko błąd rysowników. Charakter :Prędka Łapa przez pierwsze cztery części serii Początek Proroctwa jest odważnym, wytrzymałym i lojalnym uczniem Klanu Pioruna. Potrafi świetnie walczyć i polować oraz bardzo ceni sobie zdanie swojego mentora – Długiego Ogona, co widać, kiedy jego wzorem, często odnosi się z drwiną do Ognistego Serca. Mimo to nie potrafi trzymać języka za zębami, co pokazuje, kiedy w Lesie Tajemnic, na zebraniu klanów wyjawia jednemu z uczniów Klanu Cienia, że Klan Pioruna udzielił schronienia banicie – Złamanemu Ogonowi. :W Niebezpiecznej Ścieżce natomiast wszystkie te dobre cechy zostają przyćmione. Prędka Łapa zaczyna wykazywać widoczną frustrację tym, że mimo, iż jest już gotowy zostać wojownikiem, nie może nim być z powodu niechęci Błękitnej Gwiazdy do wszystkich kotów z jej klanu. Według Ognistego Serca, Prędka Łapa z zachowania stał się czystą kopią Długiego Ogona. Młody kocur również często patrzy na swojego zastępcę z kpiną, mimo to słucha jego poleceń, pokazując tym, że wciąż jest bardzo lojalny klanowi. Frustracja Prędkiej Łapy narasta, kiedy spośród wszystkich uczniów jedynie Obłoczna Łapa zostaje mianowany wojownikiem. Okazuje się, że czarno-biały uczeń ma w sobie cechy przywódcze, gdyż potrafi zniechęcić wszystkich uczniów do nowego wojownika, Obłocznego Ogona. Namawia ich również do znalezienia sfory oraz wypędzenia jej z lasu, czym pokażą Błękitnej Gwieździe, że należą im się imiona wojowników. Do swojego pomysłu udaje mu się nakłonić wyłącznie Jasną Łapę. Niestety przez swoją desperacką chęć zostania wojownikiem został później zabity przez psy. :W Sekrety Klanów Jasne Serce, mówi, że nie wiedziała, kiedy psy wykończyły Prędką Łapę. Pamięta jedynie, że walczył tak dzielnie jak koty ze starożytnego Klanu Lwa. Imię Kociaka: Nie wiadome jest dlaczego Złoty Kwiat nazwała swojego syna Prędki. Ucznia: W Ogień i Lód Błękitna Gwiazda nadaję mu jego nowe imię – Prędka Łapa. Jego mentorem staję się Długi Ogon. Prędka Łapa wydaję się być zdenerwowany, drży na całym ciele, kiedy zbliża się do nowego mentora. Jednak wojownik przyjaźnie wita swojego nowego ucznia i pokrzepiająco mruczy do niego, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Historia Super Edycje ''Wizja Ćmiego Lotu'' Choć jest nienazwany z imienia, Ćmi Lot widzi go, jak daje Ognistej Gwieździe jedno z dziewięciu żyć. ''Sekret Żółtego Kła'' Widziany jest pod koniec mangi z Jasną Łapą, gdzie Ogniste Serce prosi ich, by sprawdzili kleszcze u starszyzny. Początek Proroctwa (The Prophercies Begin Arc) ''Ogień i Lód'' :Prędki zostaje uczniem Długiego Ogona i zostaje nazwany Prędka Łapa. Wydaje się zdenerwowany kiedy podchodzi do swojego nowego mentora. Ku zdenerwowaniu Ognistego Serca, Długi Ogon traktuje Prędką Łapę wiele lepiej niż jego gdy dołączył do Klanu. :Następnie Ogniste Serce widzi go pod zwalonym dębem, ponieważ młody uczeń choruje na biały kaszel. Do czarno-białego kocura tulił się mały kociak Nakrapianego Ogona. :Po raz ostatni występuje, gdy razem z innym uczniem wynosi ciało zabitego w bitwie Podrapanego Pyska za obóz, by urządzić mu pogrzeb. ''Las Tajemnic'' :Prędka Łapa na zebraniu wyjawia uczniowi z Klanu Cienia, że Klan Pioruna przetrzymuje Złamanego Ogona, co wywołuje wojnę pomiędzy Klanami Wiatru i Cienia a Klanem Pioruna. ''Cisza przed Burzą'' Uczeń zostaje wspomniany, że poszedł na patrol z Długim Ogonem. ''Niebezpieczna Ścieżka'' :Prędka Łapa idzie na patrol z Błękitną Gwiazdą, Ognistym Sercem, Obłoczną Łapą i jego mentorem Długim Ogonem. Znajdują patrol Klanu Rzeki, który wszedł na Słoneczne Skały. Ogniste Serce każe Prędkiej Łapie wrócić do obozu i wezwać posiłki. :Po walce, Długi Ogon obwinia Ogniste Serce za to, że jego uczeń nie mógł wziąć udziału w walce, co mogłoby dać mu szansę na zostanie wojownikiem. :Kiedy Prędka Łapa jest gotowy by zostać wojownikiem Błękitna Gwiazda nie chce przeprowadzić ceremonii, ponieważ (według niej) każdy kot w klanie, oprócz Ognistego Serca, jest zdrajcą, a szczególnie Długi Ogon i Ciemna Pręga. Nie pozwala zostać Prędkiej Łapie wojownikiem, nawet po namowie Ognistego Serca. Błękitna Gwiazda pozwala jednak zostać wojownikiem Obłocznej Łapie, dzięki temu, że uczeń nie wierzy w Klan Gwiazdy i jest spokrewniony z Ognistym Sercem, chociaż Prędka Łapa trenował dłużej od niego. Obłoczna Łapa zostaje wojownikiem, zostawiając resztę jako uczniów. Prędka Łapa jako jedyny nie pogratulował koledze i odwraca się od niego tyłem. Z opowieści Paprotkowej Łapy wynika, że wściekły uczeń zwołał zebranie pozostałych uczniów, na którym stwierdził, iż Błękitna Gwiazda nigdy nie mianuje ich wojownikami, jeśli nie zrobią czegoś naprawdę niesamowitego. Wybiera się więc z Jasną Łapą by odnaleźć sforę psów zagrażającą klanowi. Wkrótce później Prędka Łapa ginie zamordowany przez psa. Ogniste Serce i Obłoczny Ogon znajdują ciało kilka godzin później. Pogrzeb czarno-białego ucznia wzbudził oburzenie niektórych członków klanu wobec Błękitnej Gwiazdy. Ta jednak wydaje się być niewzruszona śmiercią członka klanu, nie uczestniczy nawet w żałobie. ''Czarna Godzina'' :W tej książce pojawia się we śnie Ognistego Serca, gdy ten otrzymuje dar dziewięciu żywotów. Razem z innymi kotami, które wkroczyły do Klanu Gwiazdy, schodzi ze srebrnej skóry w postaci spadającej gwiazdy. Widząc go, rudego kocura zalewa fala wyrzutów sumienia i przeprasza ucznia za to, że przez niego nie został wojownikiem. ku jego zaskoczeniu, Prędka Łapa wcale nie był rozgniewany, a w jego oczach lśniła mądrość kogoś znacznie starszego. Biało czarny kot, prawdopodobnie już wojownik Klanu Gwiazd, daje Ognistemu Sercu dar nauczania młodych uczniów. Wraz z podarowanym przez niego życiem bohater doznaje przerażającego bólu i cierpienia, na koniec przerażenia oraz widzi czerwoną błyskawicę przed oczami. domyśla się, że właśnie tak wyglądały ostatnie chwile Prędkiej Łapy. :Później, podczas mianowania Ciernistej Łapy wojownikiem, przywódca wspomina go przed klanem jako bohatera i kota, który powinien być teraz z nimi. Podczas tej smutnej ceremonii uhonorowania go i niemego mianowania, Długi Ogon wydaje się być jednocześnie dumny i rozżalony. Pozostali członkowie przyjmuję wzmiankę o nim z aprobatą. :Ostatni raz Prędka Łapa pojawia się razem z Żółtym Kłem, Błękitną Gwiazdą, Srebrnym Strumieniem, Rudym Ogonem, Lwim Sercem, Nakrapianym Liściem , Brązowym Pyskiem i Szybkim Wiatrem, czyli dziewięcioma kotami, które podarowały Ognistej Gwieździe po jednym życiu, gdy przywódca klanu pioruna traci pierwsze z nich. Po powrocie na ziemię rudy kot czuje jego obecność i szybkość, kiedy atakuje i zabija Bicza. Moc Trójki ''Wyrzutek'' :*w budowie* Omen Gwiazd ''Ostatnia Nadzieja'' : Nie jest to wspomniane w książce po imieniu, ale jest kotem, który bierze udział w bitwie z kotami Ciemnego Lasu. : Pojawia się na krótko, kiedy Ognista Gwiazda traci swoje dziewiąte życie. Sójcze Pióro zauważa, że czarno biały kot dał zmarłemu talent do nauczania, na co Jeżynowy Pazur stwierdza, że to pewnie dzięki temu był wobec niego najlepszym mentorem. Następnie Ognista Gwiazda po raz kolejny go przeprasza za jego śmierć. Przewodnik po Terenie ''Sekrety Klanów'' *w budowie* Nowele ''Furia Tygrysiego Pazura'' : Choć nie pojawia się w Furii Tygrysiego Pazura, jest wymieniony w Spisie Klanów. : Ciekawostki * Długi Ogon był jednocześnie jego mentorem i przybranym bratem. * Możliwe że Jasna Łapa była w nim zakochana, co wnioskowane jest, że jako poszła z nim, kiedy chciał wypędzić sforę z lasu. Być może gdyby Prędka Łapa wciąż żył, zostaliby partnerami. * W pierwszych tomach, "Ucieczka w dzicz" i "Ogień i Lód" wydanych przez Wydawnictwo Nowa Baśń, jego imię brzmi "Zwinna Łapa". Potem jest nazywany "Prędką Łapą", aż do swojej śmierci w "Niebezpiecznej Ścieżce". * Jest bardzo podobny do swojego ojca, Łaciatej Skóry. * Zabawnym zbiegiem okoliczności jest to, że Złoty Kwiat nazwała go właśnie Prędka Łapa, później powiedziane zostało, że jest najszybszym kotem w klanie. * Prędka Łapa trenował prawie cały rok od chwili mianowania uczniem. * Co ciekawe, prawdopodobnie jest jednym z walczących kotów na angielskiej okładce ,,Niebezpiecznej Ścieżki". * Prawdopodobnie gdy Błękitna Gwiazda trafiła do Klanu Gwiazd, to przeprosiła Prędką Łapę. Błędy * Został pokazany jako kocur z jasnoszarym, jednolitym futrem w ,,Sekret Żółtego Kła" * Został dwa razy określony jako ,,ona" Galeria Prędki N.png| Jako kociak Prędkaa Łapa N.png| Jako uczeń Prędka Łapa N.png| W klanie Gwiazdy Filmy en:Swiftpaw (TPB) de:Wieselpfote (DC) es:Zarpa Rauda fr:Nuage Agile fi:Nopsatassu nl:Snelpoot cs:Rychlík ru:Быстролап Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazd Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Postacie poboczne Kategoria:Koty bez potomstwa Kategoria:Koty bez partnera Kategoria:Kociaki